The Smurfs (Alternate Film)
The Smurfs is a 2011 CGI animated film directed by Mark Osbourne (Kung Fu Panda, The Little Prince) and written by David Lydnsey-Abaire (Rise of the Guardians, Oz: The Great & Powerful).* The film was distributed by Columbia Pictures and Sony Pictures Animation. *Imagine you're in a universe where Smurfs 2011 and its sequel were never made, and this is what we got instead. Plot Once upon a time, no one was brave enough to go enter the forbidden forest, in fear of rumours of monsters. The only one brave (or stupid) enough to enter the forest was the evil wizard Gargamel.And he found that the monsters were simply magical blue creatures that are just three apples high, know as Smurfs. Gargamel captured most of the Smurfs (Five managed to hide). Gargamel managed to extract essence from the Smurfs to help his magic become more powerful. Gargamel, known to scam people, was eventually brought to the king and queen for his crimes, but was pardoned when he showed them the smurf essence. However, both tried to take the essence for themselves and their own selfish gain, and a civil war between the kingdom began. Gargamel knew themore he drew from the Smurfs, he would eventually run low on essence and the pardon would be lifted. So he used the magic to turn lumps of clay into creatures known as 'Frums', where were anti-smurfs and would not use his magic for anything else until he got a hold of all of the Smurfs. Gargamel orders Wick, leader of the frums, to pick a frum who can find the remaining (as Gargamel destroyed the village) and lure the final smurfs to his lair. Wick chooses Eville, one of his most loyal frums. However, he is a bit hesitant because she tends to stand up for Vexy, a frum who is ridiculed and abused by the others for being "too soft". Eville is painted blue and is dubbed Smurfette. Vexy, who views Eville as a sister, is worried about her, but Eville promises she will com back okay. Eville finds the six remaining smurfs: Papa, Grandpa, Flyer, Brainy, Clumsy, and Grouchy. While Grouchy is untrustworthy of her, and Clumsy finds her to be 'familiar', the other four welcome her in (espicially Flyer, if ya know what I mean). When talking with the others they reveal that Clumsy was originally held captive by Gargamel (his clumsiness caused him to fall out the window and escape). After hearing this, 'Smurfette' realizes she has to bond with the Smurfs so she won't blow her cover. While bonding witht the others, she learns key things about each of them. Papa is starting to doubt himself and if he will live up to Grandpa, the former leader. Flyer is unsure why Papa made him his protege, considering he thinks all he's good for his flying. Clumsy owns a pet dragon and doesn't think the rest would approve. And Brainy and Grouchy, while acting as if they're above the rest and each other, actually have a deep care for the others and would do anything for their family. 'Smurfette' reveals she feels the same way (for Vexy) and starts to get a liking for the Smurfs.She has a conversation with Grandpa Smurf where she tells him about herself (while leaving out the part where she's a frum). She confesses that she doesn't like who she is or where she comes from. Grandpa tells her what really matters is what she chooses to be. 'Smurfette' decides to help fix their problems. She gets Brainy and Grouchy to admit that they care for their family. Clumsy reveals his pet (to which the rest have mixed emotions). Papa tells Flyer that he chose him because he has enough heart and feirceness to be a leader. And Grandpa says to Papa "funny, that's why I think you're just as good as me. better, actually". Just as things begin to go well, Wick's right-hand frum, Mal, checks in with her to see if how things are going. Eville decides to run away before anything bad happens, until Brainy finds her and tells her that Grandpa is dying. She goes to see him, after he has an individual farewell with each smurf. As he has his farewell with Eville, he reveals that he knew she was a Frum and didn't send her awa because he saw the goodness in her. He reminds her that she can be what she wants and he passes away. Eville goes to the Smurfs and rubs the blue paint of off her, revealing her true self. She tearfully walks away until they reveal that they don't care as she helped them and know she's not really evil and they accept them as her own. She accepts and decides to help them rescue the Smurfs. Eville returns to Gargamel's lair and Gargamel leaves to visit the king and queen. She acts as if she has imprisoned the smurfs and just as the frums begin to extract the essence, Clumsy's dragon attacks the lair and destroys the cages holding the smurfs, who escape. However, the lair begins to collapse and everyone escapes except Vexy. Eville tries to save her, but Vexy pushes her away, saying she betrayed them and is weak. Eville realizes that Vexy is acting more like a frum and tells Vexy what Grandpa told her. Vexy breaks down into tears and Eville saves her. Eville and the Smurfs then go after Gargamel. Gargamel goes to both sides of the divided kingdom and tells them that he will give them the smurfs and the essence if he gives them the kingdom. As they begin to discuss terms, the smurfs, all riding the dragon, try to attack Gargamel. However, Gargamel launches all his magic at the dragon, seemingly vaporizing it. However, this means he's out of magic. The King and Queen, realizing the magic is limited, make amends and sentence Gargamel to life in the dungeon. Clumsy is sad, as he thinks his dragon is dead, but it turns out Gargamel just shrunk the dragon. Papa uses a spell to fully transform Eville into a full-on smurf and she keeps the name of Smurfette. Smurfette runs into Vexy, who she asks to come with her, but Vexy declines. However, she warns Smurfette that the Frums survive and seek revenge. Smurfette tells Papa who says "What can they do without that foolish Gargamel"and the smurfs, without a village, start their journey for a new home Cast 'Smurfs' *Alec Baldwin as Papa Smurf, leader of the Smurfs. *Joseph Gordon-Levitt as Flyer Smurf, a smurf with wings and Papa's protege set to be the next leader. *Anton Yelchin as Clumsy Smurf, a well-meaning, but klutzy smurf. *James Franco as Grouchy Smurf, a smurf who's angry about everything, but secretly cares for his brothers *Jesse Eisenberg as Brainy Smurf, a smart, but pompous smurf. *Jeff Bridges as Grandpa Smurf, former leader of the smurfs. 'Frums' *Evan Rachel Wood as Eville / Smurfette, a frum who's unlike the others who eventually joins the Smurfs *Emma Stone as Vexy, a frum, who has been abused by the others and who Eville stands up for *Kelly Osbourne as Mal, Wick's right-hand frum. *Peter Dinklage as Wick, leader of the Frums. 'Humans' *Rainn Wilson as Gargamel, an evil wizard who plans on using Smurf Magic to rule the kingom. *Hugh Laurie as King Pierre *Helena Bonham Carter as Queen Nine 'Other' *Frank Welker as Azreal *Dee Bradley Baker as Dragon Category:Muppetman12345's articles